


All of Me

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: F/F, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunsook had a disgruntled Gwiboon on her hands and that was never a good thing to let alone for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as part of my ipod shuffle challenge. The song is Sam Smith's "All of Me".

Gwiboon stared across the coffee table at Eunsook. The older girl had her head bowed, her brows furrowed in concentration as she responded to a text. Although Eunsook claimed to be amazing at everything, she hadn’t quite perfected the ability to a hold a conversation and text at the same time.

“Sookie,” she whined trying to get her attention.

Bright eyes glanced up at Gwiboon, and she smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, Gwi.”

Gwiboon rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but admire the way that Eunsook’s body shifted in the chair, her blouse not quite covering her ample cleavage, which was spattered with some crumbs from her now half-eaten blueberry muffin.

The younger girl couldn’t hold back a groan at the tantalizing sight and shifted in her own seat, the ever-present need to have her mate sending spikes of want throughout her body.

Eunsook caught the noise, all too familiar with the sound, and glanced up briefly with a sly look on her face. Gwiboon postured at the look and leaned over the table, trying to yank the phone from the older girl’s hand only to be thwarted by a slight raise of a slender eyebrow. Although no words were spoken, the look spoke volumes and Gwiboon knew that if she dared interrupt the older she would be left wanting for an indefinite amount of time.

Pouting, the younger girl leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Eunsook took in the familiar sight and smiled at her lover knowingly.

“We can go soon, Gwi, I promise.”

A soft murmur left the younger and Eunsook chuckled, happy that Gwiboon was incapable of hiding anything from her no matter how stoic she generally thought her expressions were. Unfortunately for Gwiboon, the two had been mated for several years and had been best friends since childhood, so there was nothing she could even try to hide from the older, try as she might.

“Let’s go,” Eunsook whispered seductively into her omega’s ear once she had finished her long message to her beta. As alpha she was expected to be at a meeting that afternoon but she trusted that her second-in-command and brother-in-law Minho would be able to handle it without her. She had a disgruntled Gwiboon on her hands and that was never a good thing to let alone for too long.

Eunsook tugged the younger girl into her side as they exited the coffee shop and she felt the omega's shoulders sag with comfort at being close to her mate. Gwiboon hated being ignored and had no doubt felt put out when Eunsook had begun answering her phone on their little date. She would have no choice but to make it up to the younger.

~

“What’re you doing?” Eunsook chuckled as soon as they were in the safety of their home and her mate had attached herself to her chest. While Gwiboon did have a penchant for her large breasts, the attention seemed somewhat unwarranted.

“These damn crumbs have been taunting me for thirty minutes,” the younger huffed, licking the offending food off of her alpha’s chest while sinking her slender fingers into Eunsook’s waist as if to anchor them together.

Eunsook growled at the omega’s attention and couldn’t contain her passion any longer. Although Gwiboon was generally more outspoken about her lust, Eunsook’s passion was a slow burn until it became an all-consuming blaze of need that refused to be sated until she was given exactly what she desired.

Picking the slender girl up, she walked them quickly to their still unmade bed and dumped her on it unceremoniously. The younger lay wantonly, her gaze hooded as she ran her hands up and down her body in need and let her legs part slightly in a pure demonstration of submission to her lover.

Quickly removing their clothing, Eunsook wasted no time lying on top of her, savoring every inch of contact and every moan of need that escaped their mouths.

Their hands traveled familiar paths over each other’s bodies, sinking into soft flesh and tender folds until they were both strung out on the pleasure of it all.

Eunsook sank her teeth into Gwiboon’s neck, the bond calling to her to mark her mate, make her claim. The action pushed the omega over the edge as she came in a cry of pleasure, limbs tensing before dissolving onto the bed in a soft heap of contented bliss.

The sight of her satisfied lover and the sated harmony of the bond flooded Eunsook’s senses and she found her own release, the sharp pleasure causing her to cry out and collapse on top of her.

In the afterglow of their lovemaking, the alpha worshiped the omega with quiet words and soft fleeting touches until the younger fell asleep, her need to be close to her mate both physically and mentally finally satiated.

Eunsook took in the sight before her and hummed in contentment, the overwhelming feeling of love washing over her as she leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Gwiboon’s forehead. She smiled as the omega unconsciously leaned into the caress, the action too sweet for the alpha to handle as she felt her heart melt and she gave yet another piece of it to the beautiful girl beneath her.

“I give you all of me,” she said quietly, lying down and pulling Gwiboon on top of her so that the slight weight of her mate calmed her.

The alpha followed her mate into a restful sleep, their bond and their love wrapping them in a warm embrace and sealing them off from any distractions from the outside world.


End file.
